Teddy Comes Home
by DracoMalfoyIsMyLionI'mHisLamb
Summary: When Teddy comes home after being away for two years, he doesn't know that James has a secret to tell him. Horrible summary. Just read and make sure to review, please?


**A/N: I normally don't write James Sirius/ Teddy Lupin stories but this one had been n my head all night. Read and review. Please?**

* * *

This was it. The day Teddy came home from being away for nearly two years in Muggle Military. James Sirius Potter knew that he was still too young for Teddy. And the fact that Teddy was straight hurt him even more. But James wasn't thinking about that at all. He dressed in his best muggle clothing as he and his family got in the Ford Anglia and drove to the airport to pick up Teddy.

Lily was bouncing in her seat. Albus Severus was sitting quietly, looking outside the window at the many houses that they passed by. Ginny was sitting in the front side passenger's seat, holding a hand with her husband, Harry as he drove the car.

James was chock full of anticipation and a bundle of nerves. Nobody in the car seemed to notice this, however. He was biting his fingernails, looking straight ahead of himself, out of the window. Finally,after being in the car for nearly two hours, the airport came into view. He sat up straighter as the car was parked. He got out of the car, nervously; legs seemingly filled with jelly. Lily noticed this and giggled.

"Look, mummy! Jamie's legs are all wobbly!" She giggled again.

James felt his face turn red in embarrassment as his parents looked in his direction. They found the gateway to Teddy's plane and waited there for nearly a half hour before a plane landed and passengers started to get off. They didn't have to wait long before Albus started jumping up on a chair in excitement.

"Mum, mum! There he is! Teddy! Tedy!" Albus said excitedly, smiling at passerby.

James's heartbeat started to pump fast as he saw him; hat off to the side, green jacket very distinguishable in the crowd. It only took a few moments for Teddy to reach the Potter family. And when he did, Ginny burst into tears, mumbling about how proud she had been of her godson. He and Harry did a manly shake. Teddy gave Lily a big wet kiss on her cheek as he picked her up, making her giggle madly. He put Albus in a one arm hug. Finally, he looked at James and smiled wide.

"There's my favorite person in the world!" Teddy said, a big smile covering his face, his hair turning the same shade as James'.

James gave a smile and stepped forward as Teddy spread his arms out to embrace him. As soon as James was in the embrace, he felt a single tear run down his cheek and wiped it away hurriedly. Teddy stood there a few more moments, hugging James as he started a conversation with harry about the difference weapons he had used. When Teddy had finally let go of James, Ginny pressed them to go to the car so they could celebrate sooner.

It took a little longer to get back home than it did to get there; the traffic was absolutely horrid and they didn't want to risk Apparating home. When they arrived, James hung back to help Teddy retrieve his trunk from the car.

"Oh, are you sure you can handle it, Jamie? You look a little weak." Teddy mocked playfully.

James rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "Fine, you can carry all your crap up to my room by yourself."

Teddy gave him a look of mock horror. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I think I would." He said with a smile as he helped Teddy bring all of his things up to the second floor, into his room.

"I miss this room so much. You haven't changed it one bit, have you?" Teddy said as they brought the last of the belongings in.

He smiled and shook his head as he sat on the bed.

"So, did you miss me a lot?" teddy teased, his hair changing back to its usual turquoise blue color.

"Not really." James said.

Teddy made a pouting face. "I thought you loved me, Teddy. What happened to our love?"

"Don't you have Victoire to go molest?" James suddenly snapped. He didn't know why he was getting so defensive. He knew it was true. He really did love Teddy, and he missed him more than anything. But he knew he had to stop playing around like that; he didn't want himself to get hurt.

"Jamie? Are you okay?" Teddy said, watching his facial expressions change consistently in a matter of a few seconds.

"I'm fine. Just go find Victoire and make love to her. I'm sure that's what you want." James turned away from Teddy, fixing his bed covers as to have a reason to hide his tears of anger.

"Jamie, what's wrong all of a sudden?" Teddy asked, walking over to him. He saw the fresh tears in his eyes and took a step back out of shock. "Jamie-"

"Just go, Teddy."

"Tell me what's wrong first."

"You."

Teddy was confused. "What about me?"

"Do you know what its like to have dreams about someone when you know they will never love you like you love them?"

"What are you-"

"I love you, Teddy. Not like a brother, either. I mean, more than that." James said fast, as if he couldn't keep in it anymore.

Teddy was in shock. Why hadn't he told him sooner? Why did he have to he dating Victoire, when the only person he had ever loved had just admitted the same feelings back?

"Forget it. You don't understand and you probably don't-" James was on his way out the door until Teddy grabbed him and pressed his lips hard against James'. He didn't let go for a few more moments until breathing had become a problem.

"You want to know who I dream about all the time, Jamie?" Teddy said softly as James turned bright red. "You. I've been wanting to hear that come out of your mouth for years." Teddy said, smiling as James hugged him, tears making a wet a spot against his uniform.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know how it went?**


End file.
